


Villains Among Us

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Simon is an Angel [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Auto-Correct Usage), (There is a touch of Fluff in here too...), (You'll know it when you see it.), A Teasing Touch of Clizzy, A minor Cliche, AU, Alternate Universe, Angel Poison is a Thing., Angel!Simon, Be careful what Tags you read., Bla - Freeform, Boyfriends, CLIFF-HANGER ENDING!!!, Evil Character shows his TRUE colors?!?!, Evil Sebastian, M/M, Making things UP..., OOC, Off Screen Attacks, OverProtective!Jace, Raphel & Simon make amends...?, Simon is a wonderful person., Spoiler!, Teeny Tiny Amount of Malec, Vampires, You never know what you'll figure out from them., jimon, worried!Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Simon wants to like the new Shadowhunter. He really does! Clary deserves someone in her life she can love....But...Simon can't help but feel something...OFF about the white haired man in their group. Something is twisting in Simon's gut. Something he can't explain and it only happens whenever he's around Sebastian. Was he just being protective of his best friend? Or was there something else going on?{{Why can't I come up with good Titles and Summaries? Really? What is wrong with me?}}





	

**Author's Note:**

> ***Character Note: Sebastian hasn't been introduced in the TV series yet. I have no basis for his character. I am making this all up. This series is going completely off the rails of Canon with no hope of ever going back. I may use some plots/evil-motivations from Google's/Wikipedia's summary of the books for what to do with the bad guys, but otherwise- I am making this all up.

Sebastian Verlac is a very skilled Shadowhunter. He is also the only Shadowhunter who has a vague understanding of the Mundane world.

"I grew up under a less strict regime, I suppose." Sebastian had commented with a shrug. "Walking around the Mundanes...I couldn't help but WANT to be a part of their world. They're so fascinating!" He had laughed at Jace and Alec's looks of disbelief. "In their own way."

Sebastian is also very interesting in Clary. He spends most of his spare time trying to help her out with anything and everything. It's sweet to watch and was originally a relief to Simon's mind. He had thought that his best friend might be able to find a love of her own and that would help her move on from Jace easier.

But the more time Simon spends with the new Shadowhunter, the more he feels likes there's something wrong.

 

\- - -

 

Simon and Jace are at the angel's apartment, listening to the darker haired teen's band songs, when Jace looks over to his boyfriend and notices he is no longer listening. The headphones aren't even over the other's ears. They're loosely hanging around his neck as he stares through the window to the sky beyond. 

Jace takes off his own headphones and pushes the stop button on the player. "Simon?"

His boyfriend doesn't move, doesn't stop staring into the abyss.

"Simon?" Jace reaches over to gently prod the other teen. Simon's gasps, hands coming up to a fighting position as his eyes dart around for the prodder. The blonde raises an eyebrow to him. "You back with me?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was-Yea..." Simon shakes his head and fully removes the headphones. He rubs at his face before looking to Jace. "You hungry? I've got frozen pizza."

"Simon," Jace takes his boyfriend by the hand before he can get up to leave. "What's wrong? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing!" the angel says a little too forcefully. Jace gives him a hard look that means he doesn't believe him. "Okay, so maybe I was...thinking..." Simon's voice trails off into wisps of noises instead of words.

"Simon." Jace threatens him as he squeezes his hand. "What did you say about honesty being an important part of a healthy relationship?"

"I talk too much," Simon grumbles as he puts his head in his open hand. "You're going to think I'm paranoid."

"No I'm not."

"You say that NOW, but then I'll tell you what I'm thinking and suddenly you'll change your mind."

"I will think you're more paranoid if you DON'T tell me. Plus, I'll be extremely worried the whole time. I might not be able to focus when we get our next mission. Do you want me to be worrying about you and unfocused while fighting the enemy?"

Simon huffs a tired laugh, "You're really good at that, you know?"

Jace shrugs.

"Fine," the angel heaves a sigh. "I keep getting these....feelings, about Sebastian."

"Should I be worried about these 'feelings'?" The blonde's hold on his boyfriend's hand gets tighter again.

"What? NO! No-no! Definitely not, well, not in that way but yes?"

Jace just stares at Simon.

"Right, that sounded terrible," Simon clears his throat as he turns to look at his boyfriend head on. "Whenever I'm around Sebastian I get a bad feeling. Like there's something wrong with the guy. But he hasn't done anything to make me feel that way so I feel like a horrible person for it, even though I can't help it. I'm not sure if it's just because he CLEARLY has a thing for my best friend or if I'm just a really big jerk or if maybe I'm coming down with something. Wait, can Angels get sick? I got sick when I was a Mundane still, but Magnus said it was because of the Seal that was hiding who I 'really was'. Could the Seal be coming back? I should probably ask Magnus about that."

Simon tries to get up and leave again but Jace pulls him down once more, this time into his lap.

"Jace!" the darker haired teen's cheeks turn bright red. "What are you-"

"You are not a jerk, Simon." Jace interrupts firmly. "Naturally, if you think you might be sick I'd want Magnus to check on you but I doubt that's the case either."

"So..." Simon stares into his boyfriend's eyes. "What do you think is wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something."

"You talk too much during missions, but it's part of your charm."

"I'm being serious, Jace."

"As am I," the blonde assures him. "If you have a bad feeling about this guy, then we'll both keep an eye on him. If it turns out you're just being over protective, no one will blame you. You and Clary are a lot like me and Alec. If he was hanging around with someone that gave me a bad feeling, I'd be cautious around them too."

"So you don't think I'm paranoid?"

"No," Jace smiles. "I think you're adorable."

Simon finally manages to get out of his boyfriend's arms, face entirely red and ears burning so hot he's surprised his hair hasn't set on fire.

 

\- - -

 

Jace convinces Simon to talk to Clary about it. It had come down to threatening to tell the red-head himself in order to get the angel to do it.

Simon finds Clary training with Izzy with staffs, so he stands off to the side to watch the women fight. 

They're amazing and when they finish and turn to him to ask him what's up, he almost forgets why he was there.

"Uh-Clary! Clary, can I talk-Is it okay if we talk?"

"Sure," Clary shrugs her shoulders as she grabs up her water bottle. She smiles at her training partner. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Baring work related interference," Isabelle winks to her as she strides passed the two. Simon swallows nervously as he's left alone with his best friend.

"So," Clary draws out the word as she steps over to a corner for some extra privacy. "What did you want to talk about?"

Simon takes a deep, steadying breath, "Okay, so this might sound a little...odd? And maybe a touch paranoid and over protective-"

"Simon," his best friend laughs. "Just say it already."

"I think there's something wrong with Sebastian," Simon says it all in a rush, he worries Clary's look of shock might be because she didn't hear him properly. "I don't have any reason for it and I know it makes me seem like a jerk because it's obvious he's into you but I just can't help but feel this horrible, gut wrenching feeling whenever I'm around him and I didn't want to hurt your feelings but Jace said I had to tell you."

Clary nods a few times before patting Simon on the arm gently, "It's okay, Simon."

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to make things weird between the two of you if you're interested in him. I just want you to be happy, you know? I don't want to be the one to stop you from-"

"Simon," Clary says a little too seriously, causing her best friend to clamp his mouth shut audibly. She smiles at little at him, "Sorry. You're not being a jerk. I'm glad Jace told you to tell me. I've been having some odd feelings about him too."

"You have?" Relief floods Simon's system and he almost staggers backwards. "How long? Did you see him do anything strange? Maybe it's just because he's new here?"

"He just gives me the creeps sometimes," Clary rubs at her arms as she glances around. She lowers her voice, "He actually hit on me last night. It felt...gross. Like my entire body was telling me to reject him. I had to chase him away. I slammed the door of my bedroom in his face."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Simon's worry over hurting his best friend's feelings morphs into fear for her well being. "Did he try anything with you? You should at least tell your mom. Or Mrs. Lightwood. Maybe Lydia? Get him transferred out of here. We don't need him."

"No, he didn't try anything," Clary shakes her head. "I sort of told Izzy. I don't want him chased out just because I don't like him. It's not fair to judge someone. Especially when they haven't done anything wrong."

"We should tell Alec and Magnus then," Simon decides. "They'll feel left out if we don't. Plus, that'll give us two more sets of eyes and ears in case Seb turns out to be someone dangerous."

"Okay, fine," Clary relents when she sees that her friend isn't going to let this go. "But no one else. Just the six of us."

"Absolutely," Simons smiles. 

 

Magnus is intrigued and Alec instantly assures his friends that he will help keep an eye on the Shadowhunter.

 

\--------

 

An attack on an entire Vampire Clan brings Raphael to the Institute.

The vampire waits outside, face serious then sad when Simon walks out the doors first. Jace follows right behind his boyfriend down the stairs, Clary and Izzy on the boys heels as they approach the clan leader.

 

"It was a massacre," Raphael ends his explanation of what he witnessed. "No one in the clan was left alive. There were a few Shadowhunters killed at the place; a red, circular Rune on their necks."

"Circle Members," Clary says darkly.

"I informed the other clan leaders that it was not the work of the Shadowhunter people, but a rogue faction," Raphael adds, his eyes staring passed his audience instead of at them. "I think they believed me, but if you don't do something soon a war will break out."

"Valentine's plan is starting," Izzy says, looking to Jace. "We have to inform the Clave."

The blonde nods and his sister runs off to do just that. 

"How are you doing?' Simon asks the vampire next. "Have you had any more problems with Camille or other vampires?"

"Camille has wisely hidden herself away," Raphael says, still not looking at anyone. "I'm handling my clan just fine, thank you."

Jace frowns as his boyfriend takes a step closer to the other man, his arm twitching with the desire to pull the angel back.

"I don't blame you for what you did, Raphael," Simon tells the vampire. "I know why you did it. You were looking out for your people. There's nothing wrong with that. I betrayed you and I am sorry for that. You deserved better, so, I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive you?" Raphael finally looks at Simon. "Simon, you're not the one who should be apologizing."

"You've got that right," Jace grumbles under his breath. 

Simon ignores the blonde, "Yes, what you did was bad but I won't hold it over your head. You are still my friend." He smiles. "If you want to be friends with a wanna be fledgling."

Raphael stares at him in amazement for a few moments before he shakes his head, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You were a terrible fledgling."

"I would've gotten better over time."

"Highly unlikely."

Simon laughs, the noise bringing surprise to the people surrounding him.

"Yeah," the angel laughs again. "I probably would have made the worst vampire ever. I could never understand that Jedi trick stuff you tried to show me."

Raphael puts his hand on Simon's shoulder; Jace tenses while Clary keeps her eyes glued to the vampire.

"I am sorry, Simon," the clan leader says sincerely. "For everything."

"It's all good," the angel pats the vampire on the shoulder in a mirror motion. "Now we just need to catch the real bad guy."

 

\- - -

 

The Clave orders Shadowhunters on the streets in groups and shifts to watch for Circle Members. Sebastian is put on another team while Jace, Clary, Alec and Izzy are put on the same group.

"How am I supposed to protect Simon if I'm away from him?" Jace angrily questions Maryse after she finished pairing the groups.

"The angel will be perfectly safe at the Institute where several Shadowhunters are stationed to watch over him," the woman states evenly.

"I don't want 'other Shadowhunters' to watch over him, I need to be the one to watch over him!" the blonde steps into the woman's space, his anger preventing him from showing her any respect.

"Jace, it's fine," Simon assures his boyfriend. Now was not the time to let the ears of the Clave know about their relationship. "I'll stay here. Nothing bad will happen to me. There are people coming out of the woodwork here."

"Your group leaves in ten minutes," Maryse tells Jace, eyes darting to how close the angel was standing next to the Shadowhunter. She smiles pleasantly to Simon, "If you should need anything, Mr. Lewis, feel free to ask it of me."

"Uh, thanks Mrs. Lightwood," Simon nervously returns a smile. The woman nods to him then strides away. 

Simon turns to his boyfriend, his voice low, "Is my hearing going, or did she just call me 'Mr. Lewis'?"

"I don't like the thought of leaving you alone here," Jace growls out in protest instead of answer. The others mirror looks of unease about the thought as well.

"Magnus will be here," Simon reminds them. "He's going to be adding more wards and working on a few more spell that might be able to track Valentine." He takes his boyfriend's arm, wishing it could be his hand but forcing himself to keep the touch a little more friendly. "I know your protective instincts are fighting really hard to take over, but you've got to keep doing your job. You can't worry about me all the time. Remember that I've got a few days of training under my belt as well."

"I still don't like it."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Five minutes!" Maryse shouts to them from her perch overlooking the area.

"Keep in contact at all times," Jace says sternly, looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes. "If I don't hear from you every half hour, I'll come rushing back."

Simon suddenly feels the need to kiss his boyfriend. He smiles, "Let me walk you to the door."

\- - -

The angel kisses his boyfriend around the corner of the Institute while the others stand several feet away and try to pretend that it isn't terribly awkward.

"Can you two wrap it up?" Alec shouts over his shoulder, adjusting his bow with a scowl.

"Is this behavior due to the fact your own kissing session with Magnus was interrupted?" Isabelle teases her brother with a light nudge of her shoulder.

The archer grimaces. Then weakly lies, "No."

"Do you think my dad is back to the city permanently?" Clary speaks up as the couple slowly approach. "Or could this be a one time attack?"

"There's really no way of knowing," Izzy sighs unhappily. "I wish we could just reach into his demented head and pull the information out." She smiles at the red-head. "No offence, babe. Your head isn't demented at all."

Simon secretly mouths the word 'babe' to his best friend, eyebrows raised in a silent question. Clary shakes her head and weakly waves a hand, the signal of 'we'll talk later'.

"Let's go before something happens I'll regret seeing," Alec takes the lead to leave.

"You mean Jace and Simon kissing again?" his sister giggles, looping her arm with Clary.

"It's bad enough seeing it, Izzy," the red-head makes a fake face of disgust.

The other girl nods her head, "And the NEEDY eyes! Oh, gosh!"

"They DO look so needy? Don't they?"

"Are you two quite done?" Alec snaps at them, stopping to glare at them.

Izzy shrugs while Clary plays innocent.

Jace shakes his head at the other's antics as he turns to look at his boyfriend.

"Every half hour," the Shadowhunter reminds the angel. "Or I come running back."

"Got it," Simon smiles. "Watch your back. And keep the others safe for me too, okay?"

"Come ON Jace!" Alec shouts impatiently while the girls giggle about a secret joke.

"Yeah, I hear you," the blonde pats Simon on the face gently before being able to pull himself away to follow his group. He turns back to the man as he continues forward, "Get into the Institute! I want you to be safe!"

"All of you better come back in one piece!" Simon shouts after them as he steps backwards towards the building. He watches them from the top step until he can't see them anymore, then he goes inside.

 

-

 

Simon busies himself by exploring the Institute. He becomes 'aware' of eyes on him trying to remain hidden and he rolls his eyes as he tries to lose them. He eventually does, totally by accident, because he gets terribly lost.

"This place is bigger than it looks," the angel sighs as he looks between two paths at the end of the hall. "Eeny, meeny, that way."

He goes left, eyes searching or a sign or something familiar to lead him back to the main room. His alarm goes off and he pulls out his phone to send Jace another half-hour "I'm still fine. Be safe!" text. As he pockets the device, he hears a noise. Noise equals people, with equals a way back to where the main room is. 

Simon hurries his steps to follow the noise and finds himself in the back shadows of a weapons room. Someone is crouching over a secret compartment in the floor, their back to the angel. He steps forwards, a friendly greeting on his lips, but the person freezes suddenly and he follows suite on instinct. The bad feeling he was becoming unpleasantly accustomed to hits him like a brick to the face as Sebastian turns an icy glare to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asks him as he stands, clearly hiding something behind his back. He uses a hand to wave a Stele over the secret panel and it closes.

"I am-I was, I WAS lost," Simon clears the fear starting to creep into his throat. "What are you doing? Are you getting a special weapon or something?"

"That's none of your business," the Shadowhunter deflects. "You don't belong here. Why aren't you back home?"

"Didn't you hear about the vampire attack?" Simon asks, curious how the man HADN'T gotten that important memo. "There's a concern that Valentine might have returned to start his war against the Downworlders."

"Why do you care so much about Downworlders?" Sebastian asks, taking a few steps closer to the other teen. "Is it because you were one once? You were a Mundane first, right? The Children of the Night drink the blood of Mundanes. Shouldn't you care more about one than the other?"

"Most vampires use a substitute or the blood of animals," Simon defends his friends. "You should know that. But how did you know about me being a Mundane then a Vampire?"

"Word gets around," the Shadowhunter shrugs. "People talk, gossip, spill the secrets they should keep to themselves when they think they're among friends."

"Aren't you a friend?" Simon takes a step back as the other man gets closer. His back hits a pillar and he tries to remain calm as icy eyes send unpleasant shivers down his spine, increasing his 'very not good' feeling.

"A friend to some," Sebastian tilts his head. "An enemy to more." He smiles almost psychotically. "It just depends on what sort of creature you are."

"Creature? What-What are you talking about?" anger is overriding Simon's fear. He touches his angel guarding wristlets, idly wondering if he should remove them to scare the other man with his grace. Could angels scare Nephilim with just their presence?

Sebastians hands move behind his back. He sighs, then gasps out in pain and clutches his chest.

"Are you okay?" Simon reaches out to the man in case he should need a helping hand.

"So naïve."

Sebastian rushes forwards and something stabs Simon in the arm. He back, finding an empty syringe handing from his arm. He pulls the thing out to stare at the man who put it there.

"I really can't afford to have you telling the others I was here," the Shadowhunter smiles as the world starts to blur in Simon's vision. "I can't imagine my father being too happy with me poisoning an angel, but he'll have to get over it."

Simon can't breath. Father? What father? What was going on? He falls to his knees, the empty syringe falling from his numb fingers. Sebastian lifts his head with a click of his tongue.

"No one to save the little Cherub?" the Shadowhunter laughs as something black flashes over his eyes. "Such a pity to kill such a pretty thing."

Sebastian pushes Simon's face to the side, sending to angel to the ground with no ability to soften the fall as the numbness surrounds his body.

"I'll make sure to give my sister a nice, comforting shoulder when she mourns your loss," Sebastian's voice mocks as he walks away. 

 

\----[Insert Villainous Music Here]----

**Author's Note:**

> Simon Note: Please remember, even though Simon is an angel and knows he is an angel, he still reacts like a human during situations. He is still Simon. (So, he isn't going to 'salt' every person who seems 'off/shifty' around him.)
> 
> Sebastian Note: At first I was going to have Clary like Sebastian, but Google/Wikipedia told me she rejected his advances in the book. So I didn't...
> 
> [{ I am legally inclined to state I own nothing. }]


End file.
